


New Toys

by wisp_of_a_spook



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: When Dinah finally gets Helena to visit a sex shop to pick out a few toys, Helena struggles in unfamiliar territory. How does she know what she likes and doesn't like when she's never tried anything beyond her bullet vibrator? It turns out Dinah has the perfect thing in mind...Written for femslash_kink @ Dreamwidth.org
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing f/f smut so if you have any pointers, suggestions, tips, etc. please feel free to share! (just be gentle with me pls I'm a sensitive little creature with frizzy hair, anxiety, and I startle easily ♥ )

"What do you think?" Dinah said.

Helena sputtered. "There's...a lot."

Dinah took Helena's hands with a little shimmy of her shoulders. She looked so excited, so eager, that Helena swallowed her hesitation and let Dinah lead her deeper into the sex shop.

Helena wasn't naive. She knew what sex toys were. She just...didn't have experience with them beyond her trusty little bullet vibrator. Dinah was the adventurous one, experimenting with the arsenal of toys she kept in the drawer of her bedside table. Helena didn't even know what most of them were for, let alone how to use them. 

"Where do you want to start?" Dinah said.

Helena's eyebrows shot up. "Uh..."

Dinah laughed softly and slipped her arms around Helena's waist. Helena could feel Dinah's smile - infectious and so damn _perfect_ \- nuzzled against her cheek.

"Relax, baby," she whispered. "We're just getting a few things to play with. It'll be fun, I promise."

Helena tipped her head against Dinah's temple. She could never say no to Dinah.

"You pick," she said. "I trust your judgment."

Dinah pulled back to look at Helena with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't - I meant - Dinah, I know that look on your face."

"No take backsies!" Dinah crowed as she pulled away and headed straight for a shelf chock full of bright pink toys.

"Damn it," Helena hissed, hurrying after her.

Dinah plucked a toy off the shelf - small and unobtrusive, rounded at one end with what looked like a...tail or a tag attached to it. She held it up with a smug look of victory on her face.

"I've been dying to try one of these on you," she said.

Helena regarded it with a wary glance. "What is it?"

Dinah gave a hum of mischief and pecked a kiss to Helena's cheek. "You'll find out." She waved in the general direction of the rest of the shop. "Keep looking. You need to pick something, too."

By the time they had returned to the car, Dinah was already getting handsy, barely able to contain her enthusiasm. She stepped up behind Helena, wrapped her fingers around Helena's hips, preventing Helena from opening the car door. She tongued at the shell of Helena's ear - the sweet spot she knew never failed to make Helena melt in seconds.

"Jesus, you're horny," Helena muttered with a laugh. "If I'd known you were gonna be like this, I would have agreed to let you drag me into that shop months ago."

"Really?"

"Probably not."

Dinah buried her face in the crook of Helena's neck with a teasing, nipping bite. "I saw your eyes light up once or twice. Don't lie. There were a few things that piqued your interest."

"Mostly just that toy you wouldn't tell me about. Which reminds me - "

Helena swiped the bag from Dinah's grip. Dinah reached for it, pinning Helena between her body and the car. But Helena held the bag out of reach with a triumphant grin.

"Now what's so special that you're ready to jump my bones right here in the parking lot?" she said.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get home," Dinah replied.

"Maybe I don't want to wait that long."

A flicker of something flashed across Dinah's gaze. Hunger. Anticipation. Hot-blooded desire.

"Okay," she said lightly and retreated.

 _Too easy,_ Helena thought. _That was too easy._ What had she gotten herself into?

Dinah circled around the car to the driver's side and climbed in. She waited as Helena settled into her own seat and fished the toy from the bag. Dinah flicked her fingers in a _give it to me_ gesture. Helena handed it over.

"It's a Lush," Dinah said. "A vibrator, just like your little bullet. But this one goes for your g-spot instead of your clit. And the best part..." She paused and drew her phone out of her back pocket. "It connects to your phone so you - or someone else - " she added with a pointed look - "can control the speed and intensity of the vibrations."

"No wonder you looked like a kid on Christmas morning."

Dinah unboxed the toy, the petal-pink color bright against her brown skin. She glanced up at Helena through her lashes in a silent request.

_May I?_

Helena's blood pounded in her ears and a rush of heat flared up her neck. In response, she unzipped her jeans, raised her hips and pushed her pants and underwear down. The car's seat was cold against her bare skin.   
  
Dinah caught her bottom lip between her teeth and kissed Helena, open-mouthed and languid and slow. She traced her fingers along the inside of Helena's thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

Then her hand was there, at the throbbing wetness of Helena's cunt. She dragged the toy back and forth between Helena's folds until Helena's legs twitched. Helena canted her hips up, pleading for more friction.

It didn't feel that much bigger than her vibrator. The same smoothness. The same gentle, rounded corners. Why had she been so hesitant to try something new when it didn't seem that different to begin with?

Before Helena knew it, Dinah had slipped the toy inside her. She felt the slight shift, the slide, the faint pressure of it resting just within the confines of her body with that little pink tail between her thighs. 

Sometimes, when Dinah wasn't around, Helena peeked into her bedside table. What got Dinah so excited for plugs and clamps and...especially dildos? Little, short ones. Long, thick ones. Realistic ones and others that didn't look human at all. Helena weighed the dildoes in her hands, traced the ridges and patterns with her fingertips.   
  
But she never found herself craving them the way Dinah did. Helena barely tolerated tampons. How could these things fit inside her body? Who would want them to? And she didn't know how to explain that to Dinah when Dinah was always playing and coaxing Helena to play along, too.

Dinah broke away and took Helena's hand with a squeeze.

"How do you feel?" she said.

Helena shrugged. "Not bad." 

The Lush didn't seem...invasive. She didn't hate it. In fact, she wasn't sure what the big deal was when she could barely feel it at all.

"Do you want me to turn it on?" Dinah said. "Or do you want to get used to it first?"

"Go ahead."

Dinah thumbed at her phone screen. A low, pleasant hum started deep in Helena's belly. Her knees tightened and she shifted in her seat at the suddenness of the sensation. 

"Okay?" Dinah said, her fingers straying to Helena's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Helena replied. "It's a little...understated. Nothing to get excited about."

Dinah snorted in amusement. "All right, tough guy. Let's ramp it then."

She dragged her thumb up her phone screen. The vibrations exploded. 

Helena squawked, doubled over. Her legs shook. She clamped a hand on Dinah's wrist.

"Holy _fuck_ ," she rasped.

Dinah chuckled. She placed a hand at the back of Helena's neck, stroking up into her hair. Helena squirmed, arching her hips up. Pleasure burned all the way down to her toes, but she didn't come. She teetered there on the precipice of release, her body coiled tight.

Dinah tapped her screen. The vibrations vanished.

Helena slumped in her seat, knees locked together.

"Why - did you stop?" she panted. It had only been seconds and she felt as if she'd gone three rounds against Dinah's boundless stamina.

"I didn't," Dinah replied.

Another tap to her phone's screen. The vibrations started at mid-level, then down to near non-existence, then higher and higher. Helena clutched at the door handle until her knuckles turned white.   
  
Dinah cooed sweetly as if she wasn't utterly wrecking Helena with every ounce of pleasure her body could physically take by a simple swipe of her thumb. She folded Helena into her arms, rubbing her back and shoulders as Helena trembled. Helena buried her face in Dinah's cleavage with a muttered fuck, God, please let me come already.

Then Dinah slipped her hand between Helena's thighs and circled Helena's clit. It only took a feather-light pressure to tip Helena over the edge. Still, Dinah kept the vibrator running on high, sending shockwaves of pleasure searing through Helena's body.

Helena fisted Dinah's shirt in her grip with a pleading tug when words failed her, when her brain was utterly blank. 

Dinah eased the vibrations down lower and lower until they stopped all together. Helena groaned and sagged in Dinah's arms. Her body felt boneless and limp, her muscles still twitching from the tension.

"Well?" Dinah said at last. "Was it worth the trip?"

Helena managed a muffled grunt of agreement against Dinah's chest. Slowly, she peeled herself away and sat up.

"We gotta get home," she said, her voice thick and rough.

Dinah frowned, concern darkening her eyes at Helena's serious tone. 

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Helena shook her head. She retrieved the bag from where she'd dropped it on the floor. She pulled out the toy she'd selected earlier in the shop - a dark purple dildo with a strap-on harness. She'd barely managed to purchase it while Dinah had her back turned.

Dinah's lips parted.

Helena grinned. "It's your turn."


End file.
